


Love

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “Bonney, it is ass crack o'clock,” Ace all but growled when he answered his phone at five-something in the morning.  “What-”“Who even says that?”  Bonney interrupted with an ugly snort, sounding much too awake.  That didn't bode well for Ace.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This was supposed to be for a Marco/Ace week entry, but I guess I didn't think it was very good. I reread it and decided, fuck it, it's short and sweet and someone will probably appreciate this. So here you go, enjoy.**

“Bonney, it is ass crack o'clock,” Ace all but growled when he answered his phone at five-something in the morning. “What-”

“Who even says that?” Bonney interrupted with an ugly snort, sounding much too awake. That didn't bode well for Ace.

He let a long breath hiss out between his teeth. “What do you want?”

“Get dressed and meet me at Bellemere's, usual seat, in thirty minutes.” Then she hung up, and Ace knew from experience that if he didn't do as she said, she'd drag him out of his home by the ear in his underwear.

With a groaned, “Fuck,” he rolled out of bed.

  


Ace met Jewelry Bonney at a festival eating contest. They tied for first place and the moment they shook hands, he knew she was the one – his platonic soulmate. They got along great and he loved her, but she wasn't very good at her job. And by “job,” he meant “finding his romantic soulmate.” She certainly tried her best. First there was Sanji, who turned out to be a friend of his younger brother – he was a great cook and they were good friends, but nothing more came out of it. Then it was Law – another friend of Luffy's –, and Smoker, and... Well, the point was that none of them were right.

Bellemere's was a café run by yet _another_ one of Luffy's friends, Nami. Ace and Bonney met there at the same corner-window seat every time she thought she found his one true match. He'd thrown on his favorite pair of shorts and a plain red undershirt, paired with his usual boots because it was hot as hell out but Bonney had a habit of stomping on his toes when he used sarcasm against her. When he got to the café, he made a beeline for their table while checking out the day's specials and dropped into his usual seat. He lowered his gaze, prepared to interrogate Bonney as to what was so important this time, only to find it wasn't his pink-haired friend sitting across from him. No, instead it was a sleepy-eyed blond clad in a nice purple shirt.

“You're not Bonney,” is the oh-so-eloquent sentence that leaves Ace's mouth.

The man's expression goes from neutral to perplexed to amused in the span of a few seconds. He sets a book Ace hadn't previously noticed onto the table and offers his hand. “My name is Marco.”

“Ace.”

When they shook hands, it was as if something just... clicked. It was different from what happened with him and Bonney. Marco was...

Enthusiastic whooping nearby caught their attention. Bonney was seated at a nearby table with a man whose brown hair was up in a fancy pompadour.

“I think our friends plotted around us,” Marco drawled, looking less than impressed, but not sounding too upset.

“Do, uh... Do you want to get out of here?” Ace asked boldly.

Marco smiled and Ace couldn't help but return it as they stood and left the café together.

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: First you meet your platonic soulmate and then they find your romantic soulmate!au **[@ammo121]**_


End file.
